


Let Me Warm You

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “What was your favorite part of Christmas?” Will’s question filled the silence, momentarily taking Hannibal off guard. His hands hovered in the air in front of their Christmas tree, a glass ornament in the shape of a deer dangling in the air.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Let Me Warm You

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's barely even Thanksgiving time, but I was like whatever, gotta get that Christmas writing started. 
> 
> Also mon ciel étoile means my starry sky. Why did Will learn this little phrase? One, because I had him call Hannibal is guiding star at one point, two because he is originally from Louisiana so why not learn or throw out a little French, and three because Hannibal is always throwing out little endearments (mongoose, rabbit, my heart) so it's Will's turn. I thought it would be cute. 
> 
> I also picked the name Arturas for the horse because King Arthur. 
> 
> Happy Winter!

“What was your favorite part of Christmas?” Will’s question filled the silence, momentarily taking Hannibal off guard. His hands hovered in the air in front of their Christmas tree, a glass ornament in the shape of a deer dangling in the air. 

“Why do you ask?” He continued, keeping his focus on the task at hand.

“In that book you gave me, you said you used to love the winter, that you always looked forward to Christmas as a child, but you never said why.”

He could feel Will’s eyes on him, so he met them. “I must have found the details inconsequential.”

“If it’s too hard to talk about, you can just say so, I won’t force you.” Will looked away as he bent down and grabbed another ornament.

“No, of course not.” Will frowned, obviously sensing the lie in his constant state of empathy, but he didn’t push it, only placed ornament after ornament, only pausing to take a drink. “Will.”

“It was the snow for me, how quiet it always was. No empathy, no danger, nothing but me and silence.” He smiled. “I used to love taking walks in it when I was having a bad day.”

“The last time I was in snow, I was on my knees.”

Will huffed out a laugh. “Being a cocky bastard.” He shot him a look, slightly exasperated, but still loving.

“And you still came to me, eventually.”

“Yeah, eventually. I got delayed.” He teased. “The lights are nice too and the tree.” He let his fingers brush one of the branches. “You picked out a good one.”

Hannibal knew Will’s childhood had not been ideal, but even so, there was a warmth in his eyes at the memories he reminisced on. “I thought to impress you.” 

“You succeeded, as usual.” 

They stood there in silence for a moment, Hannibal watching Will as he in turn admired the tree. He looked content, happy even. Hannibal picked up another ornament. “Kūčiukai with poppy milk.” He said as he slipped the glass ball onto a branch. He could see Will watching him out of the corner of his eye. “My mother would make it, even though she didn’t have to.” He allowed the door to crack open, and he knew there was no point in closing it now. “I remember looking forward to it and I still remember the taste and smell.” He felt a tightness in his chest. “My father would take me out on Arturas.”

“Your horse.”

“He was a magnificent beast, you would have loved him.” The ache moved through him, and he clenched his fists, trying to fight it down. Fingers slipped around his wrist, and he felt himself being anchored to the present. He turned to face Will, reaching up to brush the curls off his forehead. They sprang back, as unruly as their owner. “Did you know your animals are supposed to speak on Christmas Eve.” He let his palm slide along Will’s cheek. “I would sneak out to see if it was true. My father found me sleeping in Arturas’s stall. I never heard him speak. Now, I hate the cold.”

“Hey, that’s enough, you don’t have to say anymore.” 

Hannibal blinked, feeling that rare burn in his eyes and brought their foreheads together, taking a deep, steadying breath. “I apologize.”

“Don’t, it’s okay. We’ll make new memories. We’ll stay up together watching Chesapeake, you’ll make me…”

“Kūčiukai.”

“And we’ll take walks in the snow. Then we’ll come home,” he smiled, “and I’ll warm you up.” 

Hannibal chuckled. “Is that a promise?” 

“A definite one.” 

“And if I say I am cold now?” 

“Are you?”

He curled his fingers around the nape of Will’s neck. “I am.” 

Will rubbed their noses together. “Then I’ll just have to chase it away.”

~

Being with Will meant he could leave the doors in his mind open, that he could accept the pain for a little while because he wasn’t alone. He focused on the fingers clinging desperately to his back, on the words of love and encouragement gasped against his lips, on the warm body trapped between him and the couch and its ready acceptance. Will gave him everything; body, mind, and soul, he opened up to his empathy, allowing himself to be swept up in the storm that was his husband.

There was no way to clearly articulate what that trust did to him, how it brought him true peace as it soothed the monster that lived always in every fiber of his being. He didn’t want to let that go, so he marked Will in every way possible, hoping to leave a brand on his very essence as real and permanent as the one marring his own skin. He pulled back, and found his eyes colliding with those blue pools of absolute devotion. Dark with desire, like storm clouds over a roiling sea. It was like being on the edge of the cliff again, like falling, the crashing waves threatening to drown him, only to shove him back to the surface to gasp for air. Only it was he who took them over this time, lips crashing together to drink in Will’s moan of lustful abandon, one hand cradling his head as he wrapped an arm tightly around him, holding him still as he filled him. 

He stayed there, kissing him gently, fingers carding through his hair as they regained their breath. He whispered his praise, his words drifting between all the languages he knew, wanting to convey his love in every way possible.

“I love you too,” Will finally responded, “mon ciel étoilé.”

The words surprised him, hitting him full in the chest so his heart actually skipped a beat. Will smiled knowingly against his lips. “Cunning beast.” He said between kisses. “Driving me to madness.” He pressed their foreheads together, giving a contented sigh. 

“Feeling better?”

“I am, for now, but later, I may not be. Someday the cold may find me and refuse to relinquish its hold. What will you do then?”

“Burn it away, until I am the only thing left.” 

Hannibal smiled. “I was wrong, I am still a bit chilled.” 

“Then let me warm you.”


End file.
